Tom Gurney/Quotes
Conversing *Man, if it wasn't for all these losers around here I might actually be cool. *Have you ever looked down the garbage disposal? There's some crazy stuff down there! *I hear that new kid's been hasslin' the preps. That's cool. I hate the preps." *Hey, you ever thought of taking up ice skating? *Ever set a house on fire? *Bet you never seen a guy this smart. *You ever been on a cruise ship before? They're really weird y'know. *What's with trying to make everything faster and smaller? I know it's just another way to confuse us. It is. Coming to aid * I'm comin for you! NEVER leave a man behind. * You mess with my friend, you mess with Tom. Walking around *Why didn't I scare that Nerd today? I must be going soft, too soft for me! *God I hate shoes, these shoes especially, they suck so hard! *Man if I could get her to cyber, I'd be so cool. *Why'd Mr. Galloway tell me I wasn't cuttin' it? My poem ruled. Like totally ruled. Liked ruled the school. haha. Like that. ha. *I don't see why I don't have a girlfriend yet. I'm so desirable. I know it's true. *I'm lucky I got the smarts. 'Cause everyone's trying to get ya. Hit you up for all you got in the bank. Jerks. When the fire alarm goes off *Whoever pulled that alarm is my hero! Insulting *You're a dork! *You're a wanker, so go wank you loser! *Ah, stuff it, pal! Shoving *What are you gonna do, puke? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? Physical Bullying *HAHAHA this is the greatest! Attacking *I didn't wanna do this but you pushed me! *The time has come for me to show my true colors! *OK, so you wanna get beatdown? While fighting *How about two black eyes? Yeah, two of em! *See this? Eat it! *You'll never take me! *RAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Watching a fight *Oh come on. This is like a frickin' slow dance. Hit by friendly fire *Dude! What the crap is your problem?! *Everyone gets one Hopkins. Don't do it again. *Hey, idiot! What's your beef? Knocked out *It's over...I'm over. *You can kill me...but the gears keep turnin'. *Ohhh...I'm too young! *Ahh, they got me! How could I let them...ugh! *I won't let go...I can't. *I...I...I musta' gotten too close. Winning a fight *That's right. Watcha gonna do? Nobody's gonna do crapola. Chasing someone *Stop, or I'll hit you harder when I catch you! *You're making me TIRED, dude! Out of breath: *You wait. You wait for me. I'm gonna get you. Oh god my lungs are burning. Being bullied *Never thought I'd see the day that I got what was coming to me! *I can't ever let that happen again! Hit with a dead rat *Is that a .. You tryin' to tell me something? I ain't tattlin' on anyone alright. I hate this school. Taken down and spit on: *Ahh hell! That so nasty! Kicked in the groin *Ohhh, my gonads! Hit with stink bomb *Awe very funny. Why not say it to my face, huh? You think I stink, right? Category:Character Quotes